


Social Contract

by ML_is_me



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e22 Requiem, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-29
Updated: 2005-12-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML_is_me/pseuds/ML_is_me
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atSpooky Awards, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onSpookyAwards' collection profile.Author's notes:Not mine.  No profit being made.





	Social Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Not mine. No profit being made.

  
Author's notes: Not mine. No profit being made.   


* * *

9/20/05  
Title: Social Contract  
Author: ML  
Email: Feedback: welcomed  
Archive: at will. Please let me know if you want it. I like to keep track!  
Spoilers: S7, Within  
Disclaimer: not mine, just my ideas. 

Social Contract  
by ML 

"And how's your day going today?" The friendly checkout clerk asks. 

How can she possibly answer that in a truthful way? "My partner and lover is missing, and I'm pregnant with (what I hope is) his child, and no one but me seems interested in really searching for him." Probably a non-starter. 

She falls back on her standard, "I'm fine." She can just imagine the clerk's reaction if she told him the truth, and it isn't even remotely funny. 

Even Mr. House, the manager at the garage, seems even more cordial than usual. "It's been more than six months since your last visit, Dana. Don't you like us anymore?" 

Mr. House reminds her of the farmer in "Babe," and she often has to restrain herself from saying, "Naa Ram Ewe" in front of him, just to see what he'd do. 

"I'm fine," she says. Then, realizing he'd asked about the car, she says, "I've been out of town a lot this spring, and haven't driven it much." 

Mr. House smiles his usual sunny smile. "I should have realized. But it's been a while since you've had to do a lot of traveling. Have you changed jobs?" 

Not if I can help it, she thinks, but says out loud, "No, just the luck of the draw." 

"Must be interesting, going all over the country," Mr. House offers. 

She smiles without really answering. It's part of the fabric of life, she reminds herself. Don't discomfit people with your true feelings, or what's really going on in your life. Just smile, and say what's expected, and move on. 

Never mind that she spent the morning staring at her partner's headstone, and learning of his imminent demise. Never mind that the man put in charge of her partner's case impugned his integrity, and by extension, her own. 

"If you can't say anything nice," her mother would say, "don't say anything at all." 

So she smiles and says nothing, and the world turns. 

end. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Social Contract**  
Author: ML  
Details: 2k  ·  PG  ·  Standalone  ·  12/29/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Vignette   [Angst]     
Characters: Scully     
SPOILERS: "Requiem" 


End file.
